


Sadness

by kpop_ffs



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpop_ffs/pseuds/kpop_ffs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in love with Kwon Ji Yong can lead to many happy and stressful adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

sad·ness  
ˈsadnəs/  
noun  
the condition or quality of being sad.  
"a source of great sadness"

"I thought you loved me!" She yelled back. Dreary eyes flooding with tears. One rolling down her cheek, curving at her defined jaw as it fell to the hardwood floor. 

"I thought you cared about me!" 

I do

"I hate you." His heart felt oppressive. He never wanted to hear those words. Especially out of her mouth. She looked so sad, yet so full of anger. Like a bull ready to charge at a man wearing red, but the man was its owner. She looked so different. Where was the girl that had the biggest smile on her face when he said her name? 

Where was the girl who's hair blew perfectly when he rolled down the roof of his bright, red convertible? Where's the girl who had eyes that twinkled when she was intrigued in something? Where's the girl who applied Chapstick on her lips every few moments claiming it made her lips more kissable. Where's the girl who's hands were soft to the touch? Where's as the girl who placed her hand on his cheek and it almost felt as if nothing were there? That girl is now gone.

He was now looking at a different girl. This one had her hair in a tangled mess. Thrown carelessly in a bun. This one had eyes that were crusty and a shade of pink. They were dull, no twinkle, no nothing. This girl did not have the soft, kissable lips he felt every morning when he woke up. She had very dry lips and blood near the corner due to biting her lip out of anger. Her hands were formed in fists. Clenching them every time he spoke or looked at her. They no longer were gentle. She no longer was gentle. 

 

2 years before.

 

"JIYONG-AH!" He heard someone yell causing him to flinch in surprise and fall out of bed. "Ow, God." He mumbled rubbing his head. He lazily walked down to where the voice was. "Ah you're up! I ordered food from this questionable place, but it was cheap." Seungri, Jiyong's bandmate, said while rushing around looking for something. He groaned as he sat down sliding his hands down his face dramatically before looking at JiYong who had an eyebrow raised still confused at what was going on. 

"Aren't you going to eat?" He said motioning to the food set on the counter. He walked towards the food and took a closer look at it. "Where did you get this?" He said picking up a piece of uncooked bacon and dropping it back on the plate. "This weird new American restaurant down the street. There buffet was only $5, so I took it." He said, slightly laughing at what was presented on his phone screen. Jiyong sighed as he grabbed his keys. "Where are you going I spent good money on breakfast for you!" He said standing up, following him towards the door. "To get real food." He replied before closing the door and hopping into his car. Once he arrived at a restaurant that didn't look like it would kill him, he began searching the back of his car. He found a black baseball cap and a black mask. He didn't want to risk getting caught, especially when he's trying to enjoy a meal. He checked his mirror one last time before stepping out of his car. 

Once he got seated inside and ordered, he pulled out a small black note book and began writing lyric ideas. After a good 20 minutes of writers block, he began to wonder where his food was. He looked around and saw the waiter that escorted him walking towards him with a girl. She was very pretty. "Uh excuse-" "Your food will be here soon sir, but we are very crowded today and since you are sitting at a 4 person table." She paused before looking at the girl. "Will it be okay if this young lady sits here, she is a regular and we do treat our regulars very well." "Yeah that's fine." He replied quickly glancing at the girl before pulling out his phone. 

She sat down and mumbled a silent sorry. She pulled out a computer and began to type. "You like to write?" He questioned trying to get a peek at her screen. She looked at him and and then back at her screen. "Yes." She replied before typing again. Awkward. The waiter soon came back with two plates of food. "She didn't order." He mumbled looking at her plate, confused. "I'm a regular, remember?" She said smiling. "Y/N." She said picking up her fork and cutting into a 3-stack of pancakes. "Jiy- Ji." He stuttered a bit. She giggled before looking at him. "I like your outfit." She replied in a bit of a sarcastic tone. "I just hoped out of bed and I look gross." He said laughing a bit. They both looked at each other until she looked back at her plate, blushing. 

After an hour of talking and laughing about nonsense, they both walked out of the restaurant. "Damnit." She muttered looking around the parking lot. "What's wrong?" He asked walking back near her. She laughed out of embarrassment. "My cab isn't here." She said dialing numbers into her phone. "Wait!" He said placing his hand over hers to prevent her from calling anyone. He blushed before speaking. "I can- I can give you a ride." They both smiled before he showed her his car. He ran up to the passengers seat and opened the door for her. 

**

"This is it." He looked out the window and saw a small apartment complex building. "Wait! Before you go, can I get your number?" She grabbed his hand and got out a pen before writing down her number. "Maybe next time we meet it'll be without the mask." She smiled before leaving.

 

1 year later..

Your eyes slowly began to open. You were having a little trouble adjusting to the bright surface. Once you have adjusted you turned around and saw your boyfriend peacefully sleeping. His bare chest slowly rising and falling with a faint sound of his breathing. You smiled admiring the handsome man next to you. 

Today was you and Jiyong's 1 year anniversary and you couldn't be happier. You remembered the first day you met him. It was as if it was yesterday. The bed began to shake when you looked back at Jiyong slowly rising from his once deep sleep. He rubbed his face and brushed his hair back before turning to you. 

"Good morning babe." He smiled brightly, his eyes struggling to keep open. 

"Morning." You relied, still admiring the fact that you were his and he was yours. 

"What can I make you for breakfast?" He asked lifting himself up and shuffling to the bathroom. 

You turned over and grabbed your phone. Browsing through your favorite diners menu. 

"Can we get *pick a meal* from that one place down the street?" You asked grabbing your stomach trying to stop it from growling too much. 

"Let me get cleaned up and then I'll go pick it up and bring it back."

A few minutes later, Ji was out of the bathroom. He checked himself one last time before putting on a mask and giving you a kiss goodbye. While he was gone, you walked downstairs and sat at the table, thinking of ways to celebrate your anniversary. You decided to call your best friend, Y/F/N. 

"Hello?"

"I need help." You stated tapping you pen staring blankly and your blank piece of note paper. "What should I get Ji?"

"I don't know like a watch or something, you know I'm bad at this." 

"He already has like 50 of them." You sighed before hitting your head on the table. 

"What do you get a man who already has everything?" You said before picking your phone and walking around. 

"Look in his closet and see what he doesn't have." 

"Good idea, I'll call you later." You hung up and ran upstairs before he got home. You opened up his closet. You hated how he had his own closet. He owns 100 times more than you but still, you thought it was unfair you only had a small closet while he has 3 walk ins. 

You began browsing though his closet and couldn't find anything in his closet that was under $1000. You signed before sliding down the wall and combing back your hair. You then found a basket with clothes you haven't searched yet. You picked up a white collar shirt with a bit of pink smudge on the collar. 

"Jagi, I'm home!" You shoved the basket back where you found it and ran downstairs. 

"You seem to have some dirty laundry.. want me to get that done for you today?" You asked in between breaths. 

"Why were you in my closet?" He asked concerned. "No, I have someone to do that for me, you have to wash it a certain way."

"But.." 

"Hurry and eat!" He said kissing your forehead and rushing upstairs. "I made reservations and it's a long drive so I suggest you get ready soon!" 

You rolled your eyes before grabbing a plate and eating your meal. Once you were finished, you brought it to the sink and began doing the dishes. You almost dropped a plate when you heard Ji nearly skip 4 steps jumping to the main floor. 

"I'm going to go get everything ready, I'll pick you up at 6." He walked over to you and grabbed your waist snuggling his nose into the crook of your neck. "Happy 1 year, I love you." He said before spinning you around. You gave him a kiss which got deep very quickly. 

"Save that for later." He winked and ran to the front door. You smiled before shaking your head and getting back to doing the dishes.


	2. Chapter 2

Character: G-Dragon (BigBang)  
Genre: Fluff, smut, and angst  
Warnings: Swearing and Smut will be involved in certain parts.

**“I’m going to go get everything ready, I’ll pick you up at 6.” He walked over to you and grabbed your waist snuggling his nose into the crook of your neck. “Happy 1 year, I love you.” He said before spinning you around. You gave him a kiss which got deep very quickly.   
“Save that for later.” He winked and ran to the front door. You smiled before shaking your head and getting back to doing the dishes.**

At around 5:30 you were all dressed up. You wore your favorite dress, with a pair of heels and tried your best with your makeup. You checked yourself in the mirror and applied Chapstick before plopping down on the couch. 

*ding*

You pulled out your phone. Your best friend messaged you. 

"Decided on what to get him?" 

"Shit." you muttered you quickly took off your heels and ran back up to his closet. You scammed the articles of clothing before you found the same basket.. empty. "Damnit." You threw the basket back to the corner and frustratingly pulled your hair. You backed up and sighed, turning around. You began walking out of the room when you stepped onto something quite hard. "Ow fUck!" You grabbed your fit and examined it. "What the..?" You picked up the object and placed it on your palm. 

"Why is his promise ring on the floor of his closet?" 

"Babe!" You quickly placed the ring in your purse and walked down the steps. 

"You look absolutely stunning my princess." He smiled. He looked nice. He was wearing a gray tux with a few ties in his hand. "Oh good, you are wearing *pick color* He sets down the rest of the ties and gives you the one that matched your dress.

"Can you help me with this?" He asked stepping closer to you. You put on his tie and smiled.

"Ready?" He asked. You nodded and you both linked arms. He lead you outside where there was a limo. 

Once you got in the limo you remembered the ring in your purse. You looked at your purse wondering how you would bring it up. Why was your ring in your closet? No, he would wonder why you were in his closet again.. Can I see your hand? Oh! Where is your ring?? Ugh no. 

"What are you doing?" Jiyong asked laughing raising an eyebrow at you. 

"Oh sorry I was just thinking." You said quietly and pushed your purse away from you. 

"About?" He questioned pouring 2 glasses of champagne. 

"Where's your ring?" You blurted out. He looked shocked, taken back. He then lifted his hand and looked at it front and back.

"Oh! I probably left it at the house when I was cleaning it." He placed his hand on your thigh and rubbed it with his thumb. 

"No worries." He smiled and sat back enjoying his drink. 

The drive felt like forever. It was filled with sealers silence. One person would say something and the other would rely with only one word. It went like that for an hour until the limo finally pulled over to a fancy restraint far from where you were before. 

You both hopped out and walked inside. 

"Hi, I have reservations." Ji said placing his hand on your back. 

"Name?"

"Kwon."

"Okay, right this way." The waitress lead you both to a table further from the rest. It was very quiet. She handed you menus and you both thanked her as she walked away.

Dinner was better then the car ride. You both laughed and shared memories. You were both having a good time. 

"I thought I would never sleep again when you made me watch that movie." You said as you both laughed. 

"Ahh good times." Jiyong sighed. "By the way, I have to go to the studio right after this so I won't be home until tomorrow morning, maybe afternoon. Your face dropped. 

"What?" You asked clenching your fists a bit. 

"Yeah, I'm working on something with YoungBae and we want to get it done soon." He instantly filled his mouth with more food. 

You were pissed. 

"Well I guess we should get going." You said pushing out your chair and walking back to the driver. 

"Yah! Y/n wait!" You heard his utensils hitting his plate and the legs of his chair dragging on the hardwood surface. 

You opened the limos door and sat down crossing your arms and looking out the window. A few minutes later a panting Jiyong joined you in the back seat. 

"What was that about." You turned your head more towards the window hoping he would get the sign that you don't want to talk. 

***

The driver dropped you off while Jiyong stayed in the car. You slammed the front door and threw your heels and purse across the room. You walked over to your spilled belongings and picked up his ring. 

Something triggered you. You started crying. You collapsed to the ground and cried. You knew something was wrong, but you didn't want to think it was bad. You looked at the ring one more time. It was clean.. You wiped away the wet streams on your cheeks and frowned. 

"Maybe I was a little harsh on him." You stood up and looked in the mirror. You went back to your purse and applied more Chapstick before going upstairs. You got rid of all your makeup, stripped down and started your shower. You let the water run down your face as you closed your eyes and let it sink in. 

A few months later..

A few months past and it hasn't been the same. Jiyong has been in the studio with Taeyang most of the time and all your friends are busy. You were sitting on the couch watching tv, waiting for your pizza delivery. It was a weekend and you were alone. In your pajamas, eating a bag of chips, messy hair, and waiting for pizza. 

You heard the knock on the door and rushed the the front door tripped over shoes left out. You paid the pizza man and carried the box back to the couch. You picked out a slice and took one bite. 

"Oh thank god, I'm so hungry." 

You grabbed your phone and started checking social media. 

"Friend #1 is at a party, Friend #2 is at the Bahamas, Friend #3 is at a concert." You were scrolling through your feed and all your friends were doing something. You sighed as you looked at the mess you have made in the living room. You decided you were going to do something today.

You went upstairs and changed into sweatpants and a t-shirt, since your clothes had pizza sauce and crumbs all over it. You threw your hair in a messy bun and walked towards your car. You were going to visit your boyfriend in the studio. Maybe even find someone from YG to hang out with while he's working. You drove to the nearest place that sells chicken and ordered a shit ton. Once you got the the building you began searching your car. 

"Damnit I left my Chapstick." You licked your lips and grabbed the chicken going inside. 

"YoungBae!" You yelled waving you hand. 

"Y/n! Uh what are you doing here?" 

"I was bored so I thought I drop by to see how you and Ji are doing!" You explained. "Can you hold these?" You handed him both of the chicken buckets and stretched out your arms. 

"Let's go eat these in Tablo's room." He said walking away.

"Why not your studio?" 

"He's busy. He got mad at me and needs alone time." He said quickly walking towards Tablo's room. He set down the chicken and sat down taking a few pieces. 

"I'm going to use the restroom." You said before walking off. 

"Okay." YoungBae smiled as you opened the door. 

When you were walking back to the room, you noticed a few posters around. You started to examine them. You were checking out a 2NE1 poster when you heard music blasting threw the walls. Sure enough they were coming from BigBang's studio. 

You knocked on the door, but no one answered. You opened the door and glanced at the recording room. No one there. You turned you head towards the couch and your eyes popped out of there sockets. 

"Oh. My. God."

**Author's Note:**

> i am posting this because I want feedback to see if I should post to my tumblr (kpop-ffs) so don't be shy to leave feedback(:


End file.
